the_star_seafandomcom-20200213-history
Mazurad (Race)
The Mazurad are a highly variable race. The form one takes at birth is completely random, but they generally fall into one of four categories, each fitting into a different role in Mazurad Society. Classifications/Society/Physiology There are four common classifcations or mutations of the Mazurad race, the Tinkerers, the Contenders, the Forecasters, and the Wayfarers Tinkerers are the common workforce of the Mazurad race. They’re 5’7 on average and boast the same grounded features as the rest of their race. Humanoid figures, flat stocky elephant-like legs, saggy chops, glowing eyes. Their unique features are their beady eyes that are strewn to opposite sides of their head, their outward protruding horns, and their morphable hands. They sport large memory capacities, and a natural perfect understanding of machinery and travel. They are often found in occupation such as Engineers, Pilots, Traders, Riders, Energy Farmers, and so on. Contenders are the least “intellgient” of the four types. On average they’re about 9’8 and are often found serving in the massive Mazurad military force or on Isunari battle transports. They have much gruffer structures than Tinkerers or Forcasters, they boast tri-fingered hands attached to muscular arms, which are in turn attached to a stone-hard chiseled chest propped up by mighty legs designed for sprinting short distances. They have a single horn on the back of their head that curves out and up in a sort of half-moon shape. They also boast a massive metabolism which allows for quick healing and the ability to survive in intense climates. Forecasters are arguably the most powerful of the four types. While they lack in physical power, their brains are weapons of galactic destruction. They have a powerful ability to read emotions, and sometimes seem to react to things before they even happen. They are widely regarded as the best strategists in the Eastern forefront of the galaxy. However, while Forecasters could use this to become a warmongering empire, they have a philosophical and empathic tendency that forces them to stay grounded and relatively peaceful on their home planets. However, when captaining an Isunari warship lightyears from home, one might wonder at the possibilities.They boast a height slightly above the average Tinkerer, and have no hands to speak of, only tentacles at the end of their floppy arms. They also have slow lumbering feet and an aged appearance with their eyes often squinted. They have two horns on the back of their head that poke backwards.They are often found in political, religious, and military positions. They are widely regarded as the natural leaders of the Mazurad. Wayfarers are gargantuan beasts. Or so foreigners would say anyways. Truly they are about 17’8 tall and walk on all fours. They have two front legs shaped like stone-carved eagle claws, and two back legs like that of a hairless mammoth. They have six eyes, three on each side, and a nose atop their head along with two massive upcurved horns. They are often marked with names of people, places, dates, and all sorts of other messages in paint by migrators and pilgrims. While some may see these creatures as frightening nomadic animals, the rest of the Mazurad see them as symbols of their way of life, and spiritual guardians. They are used to ferry Mazuradi mobile cities across the vast landscapes of their planets. They also telepathically can communicate with Forecasters. History The Mazurad have a fairly proud history. They have seldom run across troubles that they cannot overcome. They have historically stuck to their tribal roots in matters of military, economics, and social structure. However, they have advanced technology at an unheard of rate for any tribal society, developing energy weapons, hovercrafts, and building nomadic arcologies housing tribes of millions of creatures. One of the first contacts they had with alien life was an Isunari exploration force which they quickly attacked. After a short war with the Isunari they were assimilated into their Empire. Category:Race Category:Isunari Empire Category:Mazurad